mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia stylo.jpg|Celestia, as depicted in the legend in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia controlling sun and moon.jpg|Celestia in the story, controlling both sun and moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia S01E02.png Celestia Twilight.png|Celestia happily greeting her student Twilight Sparkle Twilight_Celestia_Hugs_S1_E2.png Celestia mug 1.JPG|Celestia talking to the main six My dear sister.png|Let us rule Equestia together. Celestia__Luna_Sorry_S1_E2.png Princess Swanlestia S1E02.png|Princess Luna saying sorry to Celestia. Celestialuna.png|Celestia embracing her sister Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Princess Celestia alongside her sister Griffon the Brush Off Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Receiving spam CelestiaWriting.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Writing by the fire place Fall Weather Friends Fallweather68celestia.png|Frontal View. Looking to her subjects. Celestia large.jpg|Celestia talking to Applejack and Rainbow Dash Celestia talking S1E13.png|Celestia talking to Applejack Feeling Pinkie Keen Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Celestia personally grabbing the letter for herself. Sonic Rainboom Celestia waves to the crowd.png Princess_Celestia_and_her_guards_S1E16.png|Princess Celestia and her Guards Princess Celestia GASP E16-W 7.png|Gasp! Princess Celestia and Guards E16-W 2.0.png|Princess Celestia coming to see Rainbow Dash. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia cupcake S01E22.png Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png Celestia and her tea.png Brunch.png|Gotcha! Fluttershy and Celestia.png Celestia and the ill Philomeena.png A mumbling guard.png Princess_Celestia S1E22.jpg|Princess Celestia gets (probably important) news from her guards. Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png Fluttershy apologises.png Philophoe.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|It'll be our lil secret okay Fluttershy Everyone laughing.png Celestia grin S01E22.png Celestia fraud S01E22.png Celestia gotcha S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia rising s01e23.png Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia Shining glory. Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Princess sees great potential in the little filly Twilight Sparkle. The Best Night Ever Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|At the Grand Galloping Gala Twilight at the gala.png Run S1E26.png|Run. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia-explaining.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Celestia and Luna defeating Discord Epiclestia.png Horn=Key.png Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video.png|A shot of Princess Celestia surrounded by four of the leading characters, from Hub's fall 2011 lineup promotional video. A Door.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|Celestia with a blue glow Ekk A Case.png Terror W Pinkie.png|The Elements they're gone! angryCelestia.jpg|Angry Celestia angryCelestia2.jpg|Celestia angry at Discord CelestiaConfrontsDiscord.jpg Kinghted.png|We won't let you down Princess The Return of Harmony Part 2 Celestia honor.png|Princess Celestia honoring Twilight and friends for defeating Discord. Lesson Zero Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Princess Celestia is not happy with the chaos below her. Princess Celestia doesnt care S02E03.png Sweet and Elite RarityandCelestiaS2E9.PNG Isn't Nothing, It's Everything.png Rarity Thank Celestia.png|I hope she washed her lips first Celestia Rarity grins.png Miscellaneous Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle" Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle" princess celestia mlpapp.png|Meet the Princess Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Princess Celestia images